


Three's a Charm

by inmydaydream



Series: The Kinks and Fetishes of Adrien and Marinette [2]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Blindfolds, Fun, Handcuffs, Multi, NSFW, Sexy Times, Shameless Smut, Threesome, Threesome - F/M/M, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:01:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25770268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inmydaydream/pseuds/inmydaydream
Summary: It's just some 2000 odd words of nsfw content guys.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Nino Lahiffe, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Nino Lahiffe, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Nino Lahiffe
Series: The Kinks and Fetishes of Adrien and Marinette [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1778773
Comments: 2
Kudos: 40





	Three's a Charm

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I'm back!  
> My first time writing a threesome. And these three make such a cute couple! ;)  
> Enjoy!

> Adrien: _We're waiting for you, princess._
> 
> Marinette: Don't start without me! :'(
> 
> Nino: _Too late, baby. juhebxyuisbiujcjumdxk85x,?_
> 
> Adrien: _Sorry for the above message, kitten. Our beloved DJ's a little... occupied._ ;)
> 
> Marinette: Damn it.

Marinette yelled at the Uber driver to go quicker. But it was of no use, because he couldn't go fast enough for her speed. Her ovaries felt like bursting, and she considered masturbating, but figured that the middle-aged man in the driver's seat probably wouldn't appreciate it if she slipped her hand inside her skirt and bounced on her fingers.

"Jeez, woman. Is there an emergency?" He asked in a concerned voice.

_Yes_ , she wanted to scream. _There is an emergency. My boyfriends are having_ fun _at home, and I'm stuck here in this stupid cab waiting to reach home with a horny mind and throbbing vagina. Enough emergency for you?_

Instead, she opted to say, "You could say that." 

Finally, the car pulled up in front of her home, and she thanked the driver and paid him. She fumbled with the lock, and when she opened it, her jaw dropped to the floor. And then Adrien lifted his head from Nino's shoulder and gave her a grin.

"Welcome home, kitten! Would you like to join us?" he asked her, as if it was every day that she walked into her boyfriends having sex on the floor of the living room. If this would be the sight that greeted her every time, then she'd probably do that.

"I'll pass," she said through her teeth. No, that was the last thing she wanted to do, but she needed to turn the tables on her beloved guys. Adrien looked momentarily surprised, but then smirked. Nino looked from the pillow and said seductively, "Don't you want to come?"

Marinette bit her lip. She did want to come. "Tempting," she said, "but as I said, I'd rather watch. So boys, put on a show for me." Adrien and Nino grinned at each other, and Adrien bit his neck and thrust into Nino.

Nino shuddered, letting a loud moan escape his lips. He looked at her, as if to say: _You missed an opportunity, sweetheart. But you won't see me complaining_. She whimpered as Adrien smirked at her and pushed his cock deeper into Nino. 

"Do you want me to fill your pussy, kitten, just how I'm doing to Nino's ass now, hm? Want me to fuck it hard and fast, exactly how you like it?" Adrien asked her, and a needy whine escaped her mouth before she could stop it. Adrien grinned. "Strip for me, princess." She bit her lip. Here was her opportunity to turn this upside down. She could tease him, for once. And she had just the trick.

She moaned, getting their attention. _Perfect_. She reached on the side of her skirt, and slowly unbuttoned it. She pulled the zipper down, inch by inch, and saw her boyfriends' eyes on it as a little bit of pale, porcelain skin peeked from the opening. She smirked as she saw both of them gulp, and Nino's hands reached down to his cock, stroking it and spreading some of the precum on the shaft. She moaned again, sliding her skirt down, and shimmied out of it. She swayed her hips and bent over to trail her hands from her ankles to her still clothed chest. She tucked her hands under her shirt, pulling them upwards, letting them see her taut stomach and the underside of her breasts. 

She closed her eyes and whimpered as she played with her boobs, massaging and squeezing them, like they would do to her. Both Adrien and Nino moaned at the same time, and Marinette's eyes flew open. Adrien had quickened his pace, fucking Nino faster. She whimpered again, as their eyes raked over her body. Up and down, to her panties and back to her clothed breasts. Nino met her eyes and said, "Why are you still wearing that shirt, sweetie?" His words were gentle, but his eyes were fiery from desire and command, and Marinette couldn't help but obey. She undid each button quickly, hurriedly, and she felt his satisfaction roll over her in waves. She smiled, and turned around, shrugging off the shirt like it was a heavy burden. 

Marinette heard them pant and gasp, and she heard them moan her name loudly. She gulped and whimpered. She knew how they sounded, and they had just orgasmed. She felt like a child denied candy. She turned on her heel and pouted while they were grinning like madmen. 

She removed her lacy bra and thong and sat on a chair, spreading her legs in front of them. Her hands snaked down, one to her boobs and one to her clit. Her palm hugged it while her fingers pinched and rolled her nipple. Marinette's thumb made circled on her clit while her middle finger teased and traced the outer lips. She closed her eyes in pleasure, but opened them the next second and locked her eyes with Nino and Adrien. _Look at me_ , her gaze told them. _Come, get me if you want._

They must have heard her silent command, because one second she moaned in delight, and the next she was being carried over Nino's shoulder to the bedroom. She squealed and locked her gaze with Adrien, pinning him with a smouldering look. She looked down at his rock-hard cock, which she needed inside her right now. Her vagina was practically screaming, 'Do something! It's unbearable.' And Marinette agreed with her. She needed their hands, mouths, dicks, everything on her. Even then, she wouldn't be satisfied. She was the 'insatiable' one in the triad, after all. She needed to own up to her reputation.

Adrien watched her, bouncing on Nino's shoulder, and all his mind could think of was Marinette bouncing on his cock, Nino pushing her from the back. It seemed like a good plan. But they had other things planned for their girlfriend. 

Nino set her down and locked eyes with Adrien. It was amazing how they could guess each other's thoughts just by looking at each other. Especially in the matters of the bedroom... washroom... living room... kitchen - you get the point. One look at Adrien and his ridiculously wicked grin, and Nino knew - things were not gonna be easy on the dudette.

Adrien turned his smirk on Marinette, and her heart and pussy went on overdrive. Something - heck, everything - in both Nino and his expression let her know that she was just going to love it. And when Adrien left the room to - preferably - get toys, she searched Nino's expression.

"So... are you going to tell me what is going to happen to me?" she asked, smirking. She knew Nino couldn't lie to save his ass. But he shocked her.

"Taking advantage of my weakness, cupcake? It won't work. See, Adrien's rubbing off on me."

"I'll do more than rubbing off," she said, laughing. She pulled her boyfriend closer and kissed him, her hands travelling down to cup his ass. Nino winced when she squeezed his butt. "Pretty boy didn't go easy on you?" she smirked. 

"Pretty boy will certainly not go easy on _you_ , bugaboo," Adrien suddenly said, making both of them jump.

" _Please_ ," she whispered, "You know I like it rough, don't you kitty? And you come closer," she said, pulling Nino in for another kiss. "You gonna join us, Minou?"

"Gladly. Scoot over." He kissed Marinette then Nino, making a sandwich. "It's going to be so, so pawsome, my lady, that you'll forget every name but mine and DJ Darling over here."

Marinette snickered. "I so don't doubt it."

"You shouldn't, cupcake," Nino answered. Marinette shivered at his husky voice, promising dark secrets.

Adrien suddenly leaned towards Marinette, as if to kiss her, and she did too - until he placed a blindfold over her eyes. She pouted. It was a pretty childish move, but... she was really horny and- 

"Don't pout, kitten," Adrien's voice washed over her ears, similar to the sea when it embraced the sands for a moment, and he kissed her once before pulling away. "But I'll admit - it makes you look even more a _paw_ rable than normal. Ready for some fun, Nino?"

"You know me, bro," he said, chuckling and kissing along her shoulder. She shivered again as sparks flew along her collar bone to her groin, and she moaned, interrupted when someone - she had no idea who it was - kissed her, gladly swallowing her moans. He latched onto her breasts, sucking, nibbling, making her writhe beneath both of them. Her other boyfriend kissed down her body until he reached her clit. He kissed it, lapping at it like it was ice cream, and then they pulled away.

Marinette let out a loud whine. Why couldn't they just give her what she wanted? Nino's deep voice whispered in her ear. "Let's play a game, cupcake. Why don't you guess who is touching you?" _Uh oh_. Games were not usually advisable with these two. Unless Marinette wanted to lose. Which a small and very unwelcome part of her did. 

"We'll be driving you really close to the edge, princess. And if you give the wrong answer, well, we think you know what we'll do." A chuckle from both of them made Marinette's nerves tingly. Her poor nerves got frayed every time they laughed. But this time, it made her wary. Should she even play this game? She knew if she denied, they'll just have normal - as normal as threesomes could be - sex. 

"Are you up for the challenge, Bug?" Adrien just had to say the word challenge. Now how in the world could she turn the _scrumptious_ offer down? 

"You're on, baby," she said to both of them. "Get ready to lose."

"We'll see about that pretty soon, honey." 

She felt one of them - likely Nino - tug at her hands, binding them to the bed frame using handcuffs. The sound of metal rang out in the room, and it felt like music to her ears. She moaned as the cold metal bit her skin while she struggled. She smirked, but that faded as soon as he - she didn't know whom - licked and kissed her jaw. She waited for a kiss on the mouth, but that never came. 

He trailed kisses and bites down her body, pausing to tickle her belly button with his tongue. She moaned as his teeth grazed her outer lips and licked from her slit to her opening. He sucked at her clit, and his tongue entered her, fucking her. And just as she was about to orgasm, he pulled away, and she heard him sit on his heels. Then both of them said at the same time, "Guess who?"

Shit. Marinette had totally forgotten about the 'game'. What's worse, both of them had totally planned this so she wouldn't know who it was. If it had been Nino, his hands would have given him away. But whoever just tongue-fucked her didn't touch her. If it had been Adrien, the way he kissed should have given him away. But then again, he didn't kiss her on the lips. She was disappointed with herself. She claimed to know everything about them, but she couldn't even tell them apart after 4 long years.

She felt someone kiss her lips. Adrien. "We're waiting, kitten," he whispered and licked below her ear. She sighed.

"Nino?" she asked tentatively. He laughed. "No, cupcake. I would have liked to suck you, but Adrien and I had a bet. And he won," Nino grumbled.

The sheets moved, and Nino bent over to undo her blindfold and cuffs. She smiled sweetly at him and watched him smirk back. Her breath caught in her throat. How could her boyfriends be so hot? It simply wasn't fair to both her and the whole world: Supermodel Extraordinaire and Dazzling DJ are sure to rock your world. Which, is exactly what will happen to her in one, two, three...

Adrien growled. He kissed her passionately, taking her breath away. And before she could stop panting, Nino pressed his lips to hers, coaxing them open. Did she mention they were both _extremely_ good kissers? 

"Where do you want me, cupcake?" Nino asked her, and she blurted out, "Mouth." They were probably not expecting this, but they grinned at each other and nodded. She was so screwed. And in the best way. 

"Your wish is our command, princess," Adrien said and moved behind her, positioning the tip of his cock on her entrance. Meanwhile, Nino kissed up her body and said, "Ready?" Marinette nodded, and both of them leaned forward, filling her from both sides. Marinette focused on Nino's cock, and traced her tongue along his piercings. She knew he loved when she did that, and so did she. She flicked one at the tip, and he moaned, bucking into her mouth. She gagged, and he let her adjust before pulling back and thrusting again. 

Adrien pounded into her, and it took all of her to concentrate on sucking Nino off. He came gloriously, with bucking hips, and she felt so much pride coming from both her lovers. She smiled as he pulled away and pressed a kiss on her forehead.

"My turn," she pouted, and Adrien sped up his pace, relentlessly. For after what appeared like an eternity, she climaxed and collapsed onto Adrien, and felt him orgasm, too.  
They laid on the bed in a post-coital embrace, Marinette between Adrien and Nino, with the former stroking her hair and the latter playing with her fingers. She sighed dreamily. _A girl could want nothing else._

"Is everything okay?" both of them asked, concerned.

"Yup. I love you, dorks," she said, and sighed again. They leaned down to kiss her cheek.

"Your dork," Adrien said.

"You both are the best things that happened to me. Ever. How can I not love you two?"

"True," Marinette said, and they laughed heartily. "But the best things that ever happened to me are currently poking me from two sides."

Nino kissed Adrien and rolled Marinette over, so she was below him. He kissed her neck, and she shivered.

"Insatiable," Nino said, chuckling.

"Only for you guys," she promised, pulling both of them for a peck. "Now make me scream your names. Come on, get to work!"

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading!  
> I hope you liked it!  
> Drop a comment/Kudos if you did! :D  
> P.S: What do you call their ship? Adrinonette?


End file.
